Loatheb (original)
Loatheb is a Fungal monster boss in Naxxramas. Attacks and Abilities * Corrupted Mind — Loatheb places a 1 minute linked cooldown on all healing spells, including cleanse/dispel/remove poison. This means you only get 1 healing spell to cast per 1 minute, including cleanse/dispel/remove poison. Essentially, any beneficial spell cast on a friendly target is affected. * Poison Aura — 5 yard range. 196 Nature damage inflicted every 6 seconds for 12 seconds. 12 seconds between each poison aura. * Inevitable Doom — Loatheb begin to cast it after 2 mins in fight. Inflicts 2550 Shadow damage after 10 sec. 100 yards, every 30 secs. 5 mins after engaging, this will be every 15 secs. This debuff can not be dispelled, cleansed, or decursed and the damage can not be resisted. * Decurse — Every 30 seconds, starting at about 2 seconds in fight, Loatheb will remove all curses on himself. * Fungal Bloom — Critical-hit chance increased by 50%. Spell critical-hit chance increased by 60%. Spells and abilities cause no threat. Get from environment, you can control who gets it. 90 secs duration, spawns every 12 secs, every time only 5 people can get it. Strategy The encounter with Loatheb is fairly straightforward in theory but much harder in execution due to the high amount of DPS required. Healers will only be allowed to cast one healing spell every minute. This means healers will only be able to heal the Main Tank while the rest of the raid must use consumables to stay alive. Healers should set up a rotation to determine when and who heals the tank. Loatheb has an aura that deals Nature damage to players and pets in melee range. It's important to have Judgement of Light or Poison Cleansing Totem active at all times since melee must save their consumables to recover damage taken from Inevitable Doom. Groups should be assigned an order to kill Spores for the Fungal Bloom debuff. Spores spawn every 13 seconds on the opposite side of the room from the majority of the raid/Loatheb. All players must use consumables to survive the Inevitable Dooms. Players will need to use Bandages and Healthstones or Whipper Root Tubers. Inevitable Doom is cast every 30 seconds after the first 2 minutes of the encounter. 5 minutes into the fight, it's cast every 15 seconds. The order of consumables should be as follows. Depending on how much health a player has, the Inevitable Doom cast at 5:15 may mark the final 10 seconds before the debuff kills that player. It's very unlikely a player will survive another doom when it hits at 5:40. Tips *Players can carry multiple Healthstones depending on the rank of the Healthstone and the number of talent points the conjuring warlock has in Improved Healthstone, but all Healthstones share a 2 minute cooldown. *Lightwells are not afflicted by the cooldown, so you can use them to heal people who are about to die. Loot Trivia The word "Loatheb" is an anagram for "Healbot" and considering his abilities, this is likely an intentional joke by the developers. External links *http://www.forlornlegacy.net/bored/showthread.php?t=963 Forlorn Legacy (US) kill video *http://www.warfront.org/forums/showthread.php?t=93 War Front (US) kill video *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raaLqFelbCk Death and Taxes (US) 5 man kill video Category:Naxxramas (original) mobs